Lost Soul
by La Pocky-sama
Summary: There is one more immortal that seems all the more forgotten then the others. Is this apart of Gongora's grand scheme? Read of this immortals exploits in their "lost memory" journal to see what unfolds.


**Lost Soul**

_Author's Note_ - I know there's other fics I could be finishing, but I'm weird like that. I haven't had much time for writing for a while now else I'd still be adding on. And now that I have time I'm writing some thing else. I'm totally horrible. lol So, this fic is based off of Lost Odyssey. I think I'm almost done with the game and now I have heavy inspiration for some thing so it's what I'm doing. Plus I can write like a chapter a day because this is like a journal entry type of story dealy. So enjoy.

**Day 1**

There was one that was forgotten, me, Kaimera. I guess I was lucky to even remember my name, but it was just that...a name. I don't remember any thing else but I know there's others like me. But why am I special? Is it because I am neither a man or a woman? Or because I can take a "mortal blow" and not die? What is the use? The purpose of not being able to die? Why am I cursed to live eternally?

From now on, I am keeping a journal of this day onward from having no memory until I remember every thing.

These people here...they are so kind...they found me...I don't know when exactly. But it seems like I've been living here for a while. I can't really say if it's been a few days, weeks, months, years... It could be any of those. Not much has come back to me other then my natural abilities. Even though I don't know exactly how I can do these things...they just come to me naturally. These people think me a god, though I tell them I am not, not to worship me or treat me special or better then any one else here. I'm just like every one else...but I guess I'm not.

Why are mortals like this?

Why do they revere me?

Is it because I help them?

Protect them?

It's the only thing I can do to help people that have been so kind to a stranger, especially some one they know little about and trust so easily. I'd never do any thing vile to these people or any one else so eager and willing to help me. But other people...they are different. They might take advantage of people's kindness, get what they want and then kill, flee...

But not I.

Just because one if immortal definitely does not make you a god. You could be. But you have no right to think you are better then any one else, mortal or immortal.

I help around the village. They grow some crops and go into the forest to find many things needed. Whether it be animals for food and various other needs, or herbs and plants for medicine. I help gather these things and I can even go to the dangerous areas where these villagers don't dare to go because fear of their one and only frail life. I do a lot because I can work myself, body and mind, much more harshly then these people can. I still tire, but much less at a mortal rate. Even though they know it's okay for me, they still always erge me to rest for the day or take a nap or a break or what have you. But I don't, rarely I do. I try to get as much done as I can in a day so that the villagers have less to worry about. They don't get it a lot, but occasionally they get attacks from creatures in the forest and their rival village. Though luckily this quaint little place has many allies of its own so it's not much of a problem. Plus they have me to help. I don't want to leave them...but I want to remember...I want to find my purpose. I know it'll be heart breaking to they and I...but I have to.

I'll just have to tell them and then help them out with as much as I can before I leave. I think maybe I'll leave in a week or less. It depends on how much they need me or what needs to be done. Maybe if I revisit places I've been to...that'll help me remember. Maybe I'll bump into familure people as well. Any thing to get my memories back. Now, I just feel empty, like a walking husk...even worse...a corpse.

I've tried to not get close to any one person, so that my parting would be less painful. But instead of any one person...it's like I'm close with the entire village. That's even worse. Now I'll feel guilty for leaving them, but I have to. I know they'll understand, even if they don't want me to leave...they'll understand. Every one has their own journey. Especially to find what they can't in their mind, heart, soul... If those are empty, then some thing is missing.

Though I'm sure there's those who are particularly attached to me. And this is some thing I wanted to avoid, keep myself from getting attached to them. I don't want them to come with me on my dangerous journey. I couldn't bare having to see them die. I know that some will want to come with me but I won't let them. Maybe I should leave in secrecy instead of announcing my departure. I'll leave a note and just hope that they'll understand and not get angry when I return some day to visit.

Today has been a long day and now my tired body, aching and sore...wishes for rest.


End file.
